Bomonga
Bomonga to Toa Hagah Ziemi, przydzielony niegdyś do ochrony Makuty Teridaxa, dawniej jeden z Rahaga. Biografia Toa Bomonga służył przez pewien czas w innej drużynie Toa, aż został zwerbowany przez Bractwo Makuta do ochrony Teridaxa. Odziano go w metaliczną zbroję, która miała reprezentować jego status elitarnego Toa, a od swoich dawnych towarzyszy otrzymał w prezencie Maskę Wzrostu. Toa Hagah Nowa drużyna Bomongi sprawowała się dobrze i pozbywała możliwych zagrożeń dla Teridaxa, jak chociażby ataki Rahi. W późniejszym czasie Toa Hagah odkryli, że Bractwo stało się złowieszczą organizacją i więziło Matoran. Drużyna Toa przypuściła szturm na Fortecę Destralu i wykradła Kanohi Avohkii, wcześniej skradzioną z Artakhi. Wskutek tego wszyscy poza Norikiem i Iruinim zostali pojmani przez Roodakę. Bomonga i pozostała trójka zostali zmutowani przez nią w Rahaga. Ostatecznie Norik i Iruini uwolnili ich, lecz sami zostali przemienieni. Rahaga [[Plik:Bomonga.PNG|thumb|left|150px|Rahaga Bomonga w filmie W Sieci Mroku]] Uznając, że nie stanowili już zagrożenia, Roodaka pozwoliła im uciec, nie wiedząc, że wykradli Maskę Światła. Rahaga udali się do Onu-Metru, a po Wielkim Kataklizmie wspomogli Toa Hordika. Po spotkaniu z nimi i obmyśleniu planu, by ocalić Matoran przy użyciu Sterowców, Bomonga i Whenua udali się do Archiwów, by znaleźć lewitacyjne Kanoka, które posłużyłyby przy budowie Sterowców. Tam spotkali dwa Kahgaraki - jeden z nich przeteleportował drugiego do Obszaru Mroku. Duet podążał za Kahgarakiem, aż ujrzeli światło. Pojawił się Sidorak i nakazał Visorakom związać ich i wezwać Zivona, by pożywił się Whenuą i Bomongą. Zostali ocaleni, gdy Nuju zamroził sieć, co pozwoliło im się z niej wydostać. Po uwolnieniu duet dołączył do bitwy wraz z pozostałymi Hordika, Krahką i Tahtorakiem. Walka dobiegła końca, gdy Tahtorak, Krahka i Zivon zostali przeniesieni do Obszaru Mroku, a Toa przejęli wieżę, którą budowali Sidorak i jego Visoraki. Toa zapieczętowali ją energią żywiołów i zostali w niej na jakiś czas. Później, Whenua i Bomonga wrócili do Archiwów, by znaleźć coś, co mogłoby im pomóc w ich misji ocalenia Matoran Metru Nui, lecz odnaleźli Toa Hordika Nuju i Rahaga Kualusa, próbujących uciec przed Kahgarakiem. Nuju pokonał Visoraka i w czwórkę zeszli na niższe poziomy Archiwów, jednak wkrótce zostali przyparci do muru przez Vohtaraki i kolejnego Kahgaraka. Whenua w szale wystrzelił koła Rhotuka w sufit, sprawiając, że sklepienie zapadło się na Toa, Rahaga i Visoraki. Bomonga i Whenua uciekli dzięki pomocy Vakamy i Onewy, a następnie pomogli wydostać Nuju i Kualusa z gruzów. thumb|right|200px|Whenua i Bomonga w Archiwach W późniejszym czasie Toa Hordika - poza Vakamą - oraz Rahaga przegrupowali się i udali do Wielkiej Świątyni, by znaleźć poszlaki, które mogłyby pomóc im odnaleźć Keetongu, zdolnego przywrócić Hordika do ich poprzednich postaci. Podczas poszukiwań, Bomonga i czworo innych Rahaga zostali porwani przez Vakamę, który uległ swej naturze Hordika i sprezentował pojmanych Sidorakowi, by zdobyć jego zaufanie. Pięcioro Rahaga zostało powieszonych przy użyciu sieci Visoraków na skraju Koloseum, lecz Norik ocalił ich i uwolnił podczas bitwy o Metru Nui. Gdy Roodaka została pokonana, a Hordika wyleczeni przez Keetongu, Bomonga wraz z pozostałymi Rahaga pomógł Toa Metru i Keetongu załadować sfery Matoran na pokłady zbudowanych Sterowców. Rahaga i Keetongu zostali na Metru Nui, czasami opuszczając Miasto Legend, by pomóc innym wyspom zdobytym przez Visoraków. 500 lat po Wielkim Ratunku, Rahaga, Keetongu i przebudzony Turaga Dume starli się i pokonali odizolowaną grupę Visoraków. Gdy Matoranie, Turaga i Toa Nuva wrócili do Metru Nui, Bomonga i pozostali Rahaga przywitali ich w mieście, lecz krótko po tym odeszli. Rahaga udali się na Xię, by pomóc mieszkańcom uporać się z kryzysem, jakim była walka między Tahtorakiem a Smokiem Kanohi. Po przybyciu na wyspę zastali Roodakę, uwięzioną przez Toa Nuva. Vortixx została przez nich zmuszona do przemienienia Rahaga z powrotem w Toa. Polowanie na Teridaxa Po powrotnej przemianie w Toa Hagah, Bomonga użył swej Maski Wzrostu, by urosnąć do rozmiarów Tahtoraka, a następnie złapał go za szyję i, wykorzystując swoją wiedzę na temat punktów nacisku, sprawił, że Rahi upadł. Następnie stwór został przygwożdżony przez Pouksa więzami Kamienia. Gdy pozostali Toa Hagah zajęli się Smokiem Kanohi, Bomonga wrócił do normalnych rozmiarów, a następnie wyraził swoją opinię odnośnie wizji Gaaki, pokazanej jej przez Maskę Jasnowidzenia, wierząc, że odnosiła się do Mrocznych Łowców. Słowa Bomongi potwierdził Kualus, który porozmawiał z Jastrzębiem Dymnym o tym, co zbliżało się do wyspy. Iruini użył wtedy swej Kanohi Kualsi, by przeteleportować się na flagowy okręt armady, gdy tylko pojawiła się na horyzoncie. Następnie, Bomonga i jego towarzysze zostali teleportowani na pokład statku, na którym znajdowali się Toa Helryx, The Shadowed One i Iruini. Tam Helryx poinformowała Toa Hagah w sekrecie o ich misji, którą było znalezienie Teridaxa, a ponadto wyznaczyła im Zaktana na przewodnika. Gdy pozostali szykowali się do misji, Gaaki otrzymała nagle wizję od Maski Jasnowidzenia, która powiedziała jej, że udawali się do "miejsca śmierci", a jeden z nich miał nie wrócić. Udawszy się do Metru Nui, by zniszczyć Koloseum i ruszyć śladem Teridaxa w podziemne komnaty, Bomonga i pozostali Toa Hagah zostali zmuszeni do walki z Toa Mahri. Bomonga połączył siły z Kualusem, by pokonać Nuparu, lecz wkrótce zwrócili uwagę na wezwane Rahi, który wpadł w szał podczas walki. Bomonga zaatakował stwora, zwiększając swój rozmiar i siłę, lecz zwierzę okazało się silniejsze od niego. Bestia ostatecznie została obezwładniona przez współpracujące drużyny Toa, a po ich rozmowie Bomonga dołączył do Hewkiiego i Kualusa, którzy trzymali Koloseum nad ziemią, podczas gdy pozostali Toa tworzyli tunel, by pozwolić Hagah ruszyć w głąb ziemi za Makutą. Bomonga i pozostali zamknęli tunel za nimi, co pozwoliło zmęczonemu Hewkiiemu obniżyć Koloseum z powrotem na jego miejsce. W czasie podróży, drużyna znalazła napisy na ścianie w języku, którego nie rozpoznawali, choć Bomonga był w stanie określić dwa słowa - "Bara Magna". Pouks nagle odparł, że ich misja przebiegała zaskakująco sprawnie, a wtedy Hagah zostali magnetycznie przyszpileni do ściany, podczas gdy z sufitu zaczęło lać się stopione Protodermis, idąc im na spotkanie. Nagle część tunelu została rozpruta przez ogromnego smoka, którym okazał się Makuta Miserix. Dzięki mocom teleportacji Makuty, Hagah i Zaktan zostali przeniesieni do innej komnaty, a towarzyszył im Miserix, w mniejszej postaci. Norik opowiedział mu ich historię, a gdy Makuta wyjaśnił, kim był, zarówno Bomonga, jak i Kualus byli natychmiast gotowi do walki - Norik jednak ich powstrzymał. Miserix ruszył naprzód, a Hagah podążyli za nim. Po pewnym czasie trafili do pomieszczenia pełnego różnej maszynerii, w którym znaleźli dwa ciała. Bomonga i Kualus sprawdzili zwłoki i oznajmili, co o nich myśleli. Miserix oderwał kawałek pancerza z jednego denata i zaskoczony stwierdził, że zbroja nie była zrobiona z Protodermis - substancji, która tworzyła wszystko we wszechświecie. Dalsze wnioskowanie zostało przerwane przez pojawienie się portalu, z którego wyszli Toa Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn i Brutaka. Po krótkiej rozmowie i wyjaśnieniach Teridax ujawnił się i posłał strumień energii w Olmak Brutaki, roztrzaskując ją, a następnie zabił Zaktana dźwiękowym szumem, który zniszczył go i jego zbiornik wody. Po wprowadzeniu Miserixa w iluzję, w której wydawało się, że był on obrazem, Teridax umieścił Hagah w innej iluzji - Bomonga i jego drużyna opuścili pomieszczenie, wierząc, że pokonali Teridaxa, a pokój i radość nastały na nowo we wszechświecie. Rządy Teridaxa Bomonga i pozostali Toa Hagah zaczęli patrolować miasto i choć Matoranie błagali ich Toa upierali się, że Teridax został pokonany i nie działo się nic złego. Gdy Bomonga i Pouks byli na patrolu, pojawił się Tren Krom w ciele Lewy i uwolnił umysły Hagah z iluzji. Bomonga wraz ze swymi towarzyszami dołączyli później do ruchu oporu przeciwko Makucie. Po bitwie o Bara Magna, wskutek której Teridax został zabity, a Robot Wielkiego Ducha uszkodzony, Bomonga i pozostali mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran przenieśli się na odrodzoną Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Na życzenie Toa Nuva Kopaki, Bomonga i pozostali Toa Hagah zaczęli obserwować Toa Mahri, którzy wspierali Skakdi. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tej alternatywnej rzeczywistości Bomonga nigdy nie otrzymał metalicznej zbroi Toa Hagah, bowiem koncepcja Hagah nie istniała. Dlatego też nosił zwykłą, czarną zbroję i czarną Kanohi, klasyczną dla Toa Ziemi. Bomonga służył w Imperium Toa i był członkiem zespołu poszukiwawczego, razem z Gaaki i Pouksem, który udał się na Voya Nui. Starli się z Brutaką, gdy próbował ich powstrzymać, a pod koniec starcia Bomonga zabił go ciosem od tyłu. Bomonga brał również udział w inwazji Imperium Toa na Odinę. Później, był jednym z dwóch strażników-Toa Jallera, który zabrał Vahi z wyspy Artakha. Takanuva spotkał kompanię i okłamał ich, przekonując, by pozwolili mu do nich dołączyć. Gdy Toa Światła wspomniał Brutakę przy wymyślaniu kolejnego kłamstwa, co do tego, kto chciał wykraść Vahi, Bomonga oznajmił, że go zabił. Krótko później, Bomonga i Kualus próbowali zaatakować Takanuvę, lecz zostali odrzuceni przez moc Powietrza Toa Lesovikka. Cechy i umiejętności Jako Toa Ziemi Bomonga mógł stworzyć, kontrolować i pochłaniać ziemię, a ponadto potrafił kontrolować grunty i powodować trzęsienia ziemi. Stracił te umiejętności po przemianie w Rahaga, lecz odzyskał je po powrocie do postaci Toa. Rahaga Bomonga był znany z tego, że polował w absolutnej ciszy i wolał pracować samemu. Jego celami były skryte Rahi, owadzie i nocne gatunki. Bomonga szukał Rahi pod osłoną nocy i zakopywał się w ziemi, po czym czekał, aż któreś stworzenie się zbliży. Z ukrycia wystrzeliwał swoje Rhotuka, które leciało w ciszy i paraliżowało cel. Będąc niesamowicie cierpliwym i uzdolnionym, Bomonga był gotów czekać godzinami, by złapać jedno Rahi. Maska i bronie Toa Bomonga dzierżył Sejsmiczną Włócznię i Strzelającą Tarczę Rhotuka. Nosił Wielką Maskę Wzrostu, która pozwalała mu zwiększyć swój rozmiar niemalże do wymiarów Tahtoraka. Gdy był Rahaga, Bomonga posiadał wmontowany Miotacz Rhotuka - jego Rhotuka mogło latać bezdźwięcznie i uwięzić cele w bezruchu. Ponadto dzierżył Berło Rahaga, które pozwalało mu odnajdywać Rahi przez wibracje ziemi. Informacje o zestawie Bomonga został wydany jako mały zestaw w 2005 roku i zawierał 28 części. Choć grafika na pudełku przedstawiała go z czarnym Rhotuka, większość zestawów zawierała standardowy, srebrny wariant. Niektóre wydane zestawy zawierały ciemnoszare Rhotuka w miejsce srebrnego. Jego części mogły zostać użyte wraz z elementami Norika i Iruiniego, by zbudować Trutnia Kolonijnego. Ciekawostki * Jako Rahaga, Bomonga był nazywaną "Cichonocą" ze względu na swoje metody polowania * W filmie BIONICLE 3: W Sieci Mroku głosu Rahaga Bomondze użyczył Scott McNeil. W polskiej wersji językowej był to Robert Olech * Bomonga nosił imię Nuukor we wszystkich sześciu instrukcjach Rahaga Pojawienia Zobacz też * Galeria: Bomonga Linki zewnętrzne * Instrukcja budowy Rahaga Bomongi na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Toa Hagah Kategoria:Rahaga Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Generacja 1